


cacophony.

by sensesonfire



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Romance, Canon Compliant, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensesonfire/pseuds/sensesonfire
Summary: “The look he threw at her was a mixture of utter disgust and something along the lines of yes, probably, though he would not admit it. Ever. And Donna laughed.”





	cacophony.

**Author's Note:**

> it's jaykyle again and i decided to challenge myself to write them once a day,,, or more lmao
> 
> idk if i'll be able to write another one today but i fucking hope so
> 
> hope u enjoy!

Jason could not stand it anymore. The discussions, the disagreements and all of the bullshit they were talking about. Justice League and their meetings to know how they should proceed with a new danger to the world, Justice League and their distrust in each other, Justice League and their misuse of actual _talking _and not shouting to be heard because ‘only my opinion matters, that is all’.

He sighed, looking at Batman and Nightwing trying to bring some sense to Superman and Wonder Woman, while Green Lantern Corps seemed to disagree on their view. And Jason rolled his eyes, groaning internally since he should not even be here. Why did he agree to do it, anyway?

“Tired of their shit?” Donna asked, right by his side. He scoffed and pointed to the other side of the room with his chin, shrugging. “Yeah. I don’t know what they’re on about either. Doesn’t matter, Earth is in danger,” and at that Jason had the _audacity _to actually snort.

“When is it not in danger, anyways. Fuck it,” he waved at her like he was dismissing her.

Donna arched one of her perfect eyebrows, an amusing smile taking over her features, “aren’t you just upset because this meeting kind of ruined the mission we were in and that _you _weren’t paying attention at all since you were _totally _drooling all over _Rayner_,” and yeah, she got Jason there.

The look he threw at her was a mixture of utter disgust and something along the lines of _yes, probably_, though he would not admit it. _Ever_. And Donna laughed.

“C’mon, stop making fun of me, as I said before…”

She interrupted Jason. “Quoting you on that, ‘Kyle is _great, _Kyle is _dreamy_’ and all of your ‘oh, I _miss _Kyle’ and more pining,” _and _she ignored his exasperated sound, “I’ll also tell you that, the pining is mutual,” Donna’s elbow met Jason’s ribs in a show of camaraderie, however, we cannot forget that her joints are made of titanium – not literally, but you know –, and whenever she does that, it fucking _hurts_.

Jason ignored the sting on his already sore bones, just massaging the area carefully, pointedly looking at the woman. She smirked. “Not mutual, he’s into you,” and looked away, clearly upset.

“Not really,” she answered back, “or else he would be looking at me with heart-eyes the whole time, not at you. Like he’s doing right now,” at that, Jason stopped.

He looked up, his eyes automatically finding Kyle like he was a magnet, always drawn to him. And when sea blue and forest green met, the cacophony seemed to stop for once. Jason’s insides were so warm and his heart was soaring, he felt like he could fly and lift a building and trigger another Big Bang just for Kyle _fucking _Rayner.

And Kyle smiled, oh-so-softly. And Jason did the same.

Donna just stared at them for a while, leaving Jason’s side right after, grinning to herself. Because they were so dumb yet so in love it was ridiculous and she could not handle it anymore. The other reason, though, was to help an angered Diana deal with a bunch of disrespectful men.

Just another completely normal day in Justice League’s headquarters.


End file.
